vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Painter
|-| As a Child= |-| “Tooth Child”= |-| Skintaker as Jawbone= |-| Skintaker in Candle Cove= |-| As Horace Horrible= |-| As Jawbone= Summary Eddie Painter is the main antagonist of Channel Zero: Candle Cove. In the show, Eddie was shown to have created a reality after having his finger broken. His power is said to be powered by blood, and so he began “sending” kids to Candle Cove as his powers manifested. This made his powers grow. Mike, his brother, and protagonists of the series saw that Eddie was killing those he took and to stop him, embedded a meat hook into his chest. Many years later the show (Candle Cove) and Eddie reappear. His powers are a bit hard to pin down due to causing hallucinations and Dream Manipulation throughout the TV series. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C. Unknown with powers | Unknown Name: Eddie Painter, Skintaker, “Tooth Child” (Nickname) Origin: Channel Zero Gender: Male Age: 12 | Around 30-40 Classification: Creator of Candle Cove, Ghost, Psychic, Human Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Of humans and animals), Technology Manipulation | Same as before, Limited Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation (Seems to be able to take forms of the puppets from Candle Cove, along with the form of the Skintaker and “Tooth Child”. Size can change from larger than an average man to as small as a hand puppet), Illusion Creation, Weapon Mastery, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation (Of himself, others, and objects), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Candle Cove), Mind Manipulation (To a higher extent), Portal Creation (To and from Candle Cove), Sleep Manipulation, limited Possession (Most likely only able to possess those of his blood line ex. Mike, his niece), Technology Manipulation (To a higher extent; Can change videos on computers, phones, and TVs), Memory Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 6, 7, and 8), BFR, Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, and Vocal Mimicry, Creation, Cured the epileptic fits and seizures of Frances Booth, Body Puppetry (via Thread Manipulation), Body Control, Morality Manipulation, limited Telepathy, Resistance to Pain and possibly Fire (As shown in his Skintaker form) Attack Potency: Below Human level (Is a little kid). Unknown with powers | Unknown (Can create a dimension, but the size of it isn’t specified), some abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Below Human Class | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human | Unknown Durability: Below Human level (Physically is an average 12-year-old) | Unknown, Immortality and his Non-Corporeal nature make him hard to kill. Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, Unknown with Powers Standard Equipment: None | Meat Hook, the puppets of Candle Cove Intelligence: Average (Is still a kid) | Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable | Tends to use people as drones to do combat for him. Key: Alive | After Death/As the Skintaker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horror Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:TV Characters Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Channel Zero Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Unknown Tier Category:Pirates Category:Information Users Category:BFR Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kids Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Monsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Undead Category:Psychopaths Category:Tier 10 Category:Humans Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Thread Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Morality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Body Puppetry Users